Those Last Hazy Crazy Days of Summer Madness
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Mia show's up during the last hazu crazy days of summer festival
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Mia walk's into the Inn where Lorelai is standing at the front desk

''oh my baby'' Mia says

''Mia!'' Lorelai says and comes out from behind the desk to give her a hug

''where is my other little baby?'' Mia asks her

''oh she's away in Washington DC for the summer for some junior leadership program but she will be back on Friday and I will bring her around/by to see you then'' Lorelai tell's her

''sound's good so I noticed that the town is setting up for another festival what festival is it this time?'' she asks Lorelai

''oh it's those Lazy Hazy Crazy last days of summer festival it was Taylor's idea'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh sound's fun'' Mia says

''yea incept that Taylor can't do much of anything right now because someone put a banana peel on his doorstep and he slipped and fell and hurt his foot and is in an electric scooter chair thing so that he can get around'' Lorelai tell's her

''oh no did he find out who did it?'' Mia asks her

''no probably one of those Banyan Boy's they are bad new's I tell ya'' Lorelai tell's her

Michel comes into the room and walk's over to them

''Ooh Michel Ooh how nice to see you Uh and just look at that suit you are quite the dandy aren't you?'' Mia asks him

''Well I had a feeling that a lovely woman was going to be visiting today so I decided I must look my best for her''Michel tell's her

''I'm sorry honey I didn't catch a word of that'' Mia says to him

''You've been in the U.S. quite some time Michel your enunciation really should be better by now'' Mia says

''The customers seem to understand me just fine'' Michel says

''I didn't get that either'' Mia tell's him

''maybe you should hit the desk a couple of people are looking for help'' she tell's him

''Right away. Mia, uh, I. . . [salutes and walks behind the desk]

''So are you too busy to sneak out with me for a walk? Mia asks her

''Not if it's okay with the boss'' Lorelai tell's her

''It's a demand at this point'' Mia says

''Let's go Michel hold down the fort? Lorelai asks him

''Oh it's a little slow now so it's no problem'' Michel says

The girl's walk out of the Inn and go to the Town square 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[The town square is being set up for a festival. Lorelai and Mia walks toward Taylor, who is in an electric wheelchair giving orders to people.]

TAYLOR: Watch those streamers! And not too much red near that tree light touch, light touch, light touch.

''Hey Taylor, how s the leg?'' Lorelai asks him as they walk up to him

''Hey Taylor is this where the mosh pit starts?'' Lorelai asks him

''Well hello Lorelai, Mia So what do you think of the band? Pretty big city don t you think?'' Taylor aks them

''Nice to see you Taylor oh just look at that leg'' Mia says

''It s just fine really'' Taylor says

''Still haven t found out who put that banana peel on your doorstep huh?'' she asks him

''No but I have a list of suspects'' he tell's her

''Mm you sure do and I do'' Lorelai says

''What?'' Taylor says

''What? I m agreeing with you They are smokin!'' Lorelai says

''I do not care for that sarcastic tone Lorela'' Taylor says

''Well. . .uh. . .no, I m being nice here!'' Lorelai says

''You have an opinion on everything nothing is ever up to your standards'' Taylor says

''That is not true I m sure these guys are all great barbers'' Lorelai says

''I don t even know why I bother'' Taylor says and leave's

''You finally found a way to fill September, didn t ya?'' Lorelai asks him

''This is gonna be a very exciting day I m really gonna go all out for this I even think you ll be impressed'' Taylor says

''Really even me?'' Lorelai asks him

''Yes-sir-ee, mini-me I did not put the word madness in the title for nothing This place is goning be crazy, wild food, games, we ve even got a band coming all the way from New York!'' Taylor says excitedly

''New York that s just nuts!'' Lorelai says

''And wait til you see the banner I ordered it s gonna make every other banner we ve ever had look downright embarrassing'' Taylor says

''Taylor, you re on fire'' Lorelai says

''Oh, I love this banner!'' Taylor says

''I can t wait to see it'' Lorelai says

A girl walk's by Taylor

''Uh, excuse me, uh, young lady. . .young lady? You know I m talking to you. The blonde woman with the ribbons, please slow down. I m in a wheelchair, young lady, I can t run after you'' Taylor says so she hear's him

'' hey do you sometime's think that this town is crazy or is it just me?'' Lorelai asks Mia

''I do'' Mia says

''come on this is going to be fun'' Lorelai says and link's her arm through Mia's

The girl's go into the festival 


End file.
